


not broken just bent PL

by rossieash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Polski | Polish, Religious Guilt, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Translation, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: Jego matka zawsze mawiała, że bratnie dusze były czymś, co przytrafiało się tylko tym, którzy zostali przeklęci przez wiedźmę. Credence od lat wiedział, że imię na jego skórze było tam tylko po to, by odciągnąć go od jasności do życia pełnego czarnoksięstwa i niedoli. Ale wtedy poznał Pana Gravesa i w niczym nie przypominało mu to rzeczy, które wmawiała mu matka. Jednakże coś osobliwego znajdowało się w dzielonej przez nich więzi. Coś, co nie wydawało się właściwe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not broken just bent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685511) by [Miralana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana). 



> Ehehe wreszcie coś przetłumaczyłam :D yupii~  
> Ostatnio fbawtft przejęło moje życie, więc rzecz jasna musiało pojawić się coś z Gradence na moim koncie XD  
> (Tym razem bety brak także nie bijcie)  
> Enjoy~

Przez lata jedyną rzeczą, jaką Credence pamiętał o swojej mamie, było to, że po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni miała imię. Był zbyt młody, by móc je odczytać, a ona nigdy nie powiedziała mu, co tam pisało, ale on i tak je pamiętał. Pamiętał je, bo gdy lata później zobaczył kolejną osobę z imieniem, jego nowa Matka pociągnęła go za sobą i opowiedziała o magii wiedźm i o tym, co robiły zwykłym ludziom. Wtedy tego nie zrozumiał, ale nie mógł zapomnieć, że niektóre osoby miały imiona.

 

Kiedy Credence osiągnął wiek szesnastu lat, imię pojawiło się na jego plecach. Na początku nawet go nie zauważył. Jego matka powiedziała mu, że bratnie dusze są niczym więcej niż dziełem wiedźm, mającym odciągnąć bogobojnych ludzi od pracy. Ich sposobem, by uczynić kogoś swoim niewolnikiem, tym samym łamiąc czyjąś wolną wolę. Właśnie tak znalazły i zabiły jego mamę, mawiała czasami Matka.

Więc nie przywiązywał do niego uwagi, nawet jeśli czasami przyglądał się swemu ciału, próbując dowiedzieć się czy był przeklęty, czy po prostu nie mógł tego zobaczyć, bo znajdowało się to gdzieś na jego plecach. Nie był jednak wystarczająco ciekawski, by go szukać. Miał wrażenie, że Matka wiedziałaby, gdyby je miał. Miesiącami żył w nieświadomości, bez wiedzy czy coś znajdowało się na jego ciele.

 

Po tym, jak Matka pobiła go pewnego wieczoru, a Chastity pomagała mu doprowadzić się do porządku, delikatnie ściągnęła z niego koszulę. Kiedy wysunął ręce z rękawów, dziewczynka nagle ucichła, a ich luźna rozmowa obumarła.

\- Chastity? – zapytał chłopak, ale zanim usłyszał odpowiedź, wybiegła z pokoju.

Kiedy wróciła z Matką, siłą zmusiły go do odwrócenia się do nich tyłem.

\- Wiedziałeś?! – Starsza kobieta brzmiała na zgorszoną. Obrzydzoną.

Credence był zagubiony. Nie wiedział, dlaczego na niego krzyczała.

\- Jesteś przeklęty. Zostałeś zaczarowany. Musimy to z ciebie wypalić.

To. Imię. Wiedźmy dały mu bratnią duszę.

\- Włóż żelazo do ognia – rozkazała jego Matka i po raz pierwszy w życiu Credence wstał, by się od niej odsunąć.

Zakiełkowało w nim pewne uczucie. Coś, czego nie było tam wcześniej. Czuł, że powinien chronić to imię, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, kto będzie mógł go zmuszać do spełniania swoich widzimisię.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Credence, posłuchaj mnie. Wyślą kogoś, by cię przekonać. Zabrać cię od nas, od Boga. Pozostawią cię samego, na ulicy, słabnącego, umierającego.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie pójdę z nimi. – Nie poszedłby. Ale im również nie pozwolił im tego odebrać. Jeśli gdzieś tam był ktoś, kto go chciał, zgodziłby się na wszystko, nawet gdyby konsekwencje były straszliwe.

Matka i Chastity wymieniły się spojrzeniami. Credence był pewien, że razem mogłyby go obezwładnić, ale wiedział również, że kobieta niczego nie nienawidziła bardziej, niż dzieci, które słuchają jej rozkazów nie z własnej woli.

\- Zmienisz swoje zdanie – zapewniła go. Zabrzmiało to niczym groźba.

 

Odsunęli od niego inne dzieci. Chastity mówiła, że Matka nie chciała, by one również się zaraziły. Tylko Modesty przy nim została, ale Matka zawsze mówiła, że Modesty jest grzeszna.

 

Dziewczynka prosiła go, by pokazał jej imię, a po kilku tygodniach Credence uległ. Rozpiął koszulę i zsunął ją do ramion, aby mogła rzucić na nie okiem.

\- Och.

\- Co?

\- Nie wiedziałam, że chłopcy mogą mieć na skórze imię innego chłopca.

 

Tamtej nocy niemalże błagał Matkę, by przyłożyła rozżarzone żelazo do jego ciała.

 

Nie chciał znać tego imienia, nie chciał nikogo z nim kojarzyć, ale kiedy miał osiemnaście lat, przełamał się i poprosił Modesty, by mu powiedziała. Dziewczynka przez chwilę gapiła się na niego pustym wzrokiem, a następnie zapytała, co ona będzie z tego miała.

Credence zgodził się na rozdawanie jej ulotek przez cały dzień, a cień uśmiechu pojawił się na jej twarzyczce.

\- Percival Graves – wyszeptała mu do ucha, zanim odbiegła, szczęśliwa, że wreszcie miała jeden dzień wolny.

 

Niewiele osób mu się przedstawiało, a on wcale o to nie prosił. Wzdrygał się przy każdym Percym i próbował udawać, że niczego nie słyszał. Matka obserwowała go za każdym razem ze złowrogim uśmiechem na ustach.

 

Przez lata Credence starał się o tym nie myśleć. Zmusił imię do zagrzebania się głęboko w jego wnętrzu i odprawiał Modesty z kwitkiem za każdym razem, kiedy ta chciała z nim o tym porozmawiać.

 

Wmawiał sobie, że tak będzie lepiej.

 

Nie było.

 

Gdy miał dwadzieścia trzy lata, wiedźma próbowała go ze sobą zabrać. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła Matka, kiedy kobieta pojawiła się w holu, podczas gdy Credence przyjmował swoją karę. Matka krzyczała i krzyczała mimo tego, że wiedźma ledwo zaatakowała ją czymś, co Mary zwykła nazywać różdżką. Kobieta nie próbowała zabrać go ze sobą, nie próbowała zmusić go do wstąpienia na jej niegodziwą ścieżkę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i podała rękę, by pomóc mu wstać.

Credence prawie po nią sięgnął. Jednak finalnie skulił się ze strachu na podłodze.

Wiedźma podeszła do jego Matki, skierowała różdżkę w kierunku jej głowy i przez moment chłopak liczył, że ją zabije. Zamiast tego, ponownie na niego spojrzała.

\- Nie mów nikomu. Ona nie będzie tego pamiętać. Spróbuję tu wrócić i to zakończyć.

 

Nie zobaczył jej przez bardzo długi okres czasu. Matka po przebudzeniu niczego nie pamiętała.

 

Życie wróciło do normy. Wręczanie ulotek, niewystarczająco jedzenia, spanie na podłodze i lanie każdego wieczora.

 

Zaledwie miesiąc po zdarzeniu z wiedźmą pewien mężczyzna pojawił się na jednym z zebrań. Credence zauważył go tylko dlatego, że miał zauważać każdego nowego i informować o nim Matkę i Chastity. Zwrócił na niego uwagę również dlatego, że nie wyglądał jak pozostali członkowie. Jego ubranie wydawało się drogie, ale również… inne. Było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że postać nie wpasowywała się w tłum tak, jak inni ludzie.

Credence podążał za nim wzrokiem, kiedy tamten krążył w tłumie zgromadzonych wokół jego Matki.  Był przyciągany do jego postaci przez coś, czego nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Gdy ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na moment, Credence gwałtownie wciągnął oddech. Jednak już w kolejnej chwili stracił go z oczu.

 

Mężczyzna pojawił się po raz kolejny i kolejny. Czasami Credence od razu go zauważał, czasami dopiero wtedy, gdy tamten wychodził. Jednakże jego reakcja nigdy nie była tak silna, jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy go zobaczył.

 

Gdy wreszcie udało mu się z nim porozmawiać, nie był to dobry dzień. Jego ręce zostały pocięte i posiniaczone podczas przyjmowania ostatniej kary, a on sam trząsł się z zimna, kiedy pojawił się przed nim mężczyzna.

\- Jesteś z Second Salemers, prawda? – zapytał; Credence kiwnął głową. To nie była ich oficjalna nazwa, ale ludzie się tym nie przejmowali.

\- Opowiedz mi o nich.

Więc opowiedział, nie chcąc denerwować Matki. Ona zawsze w jakiś sposób wiedziała.

Gdy skończył, mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

\- A czy ty wierzysz, że wiedźmy istnieją?

\- Wierzę, proszę pana, są odpowiedzialne za całe zło świata i zamierzają go przejąć. – Jeśli odpowiedź brzmiała na przećwiczoną, to taka właśnie była.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się chłodno.

\- Jeżeli wszystkie wiedźmy są złe – Wziął dłoń Credence’a w swoją. Dotyk był obcy, ale nie wyjątkowy. – To jak mógłbym zrobić to?

Credence przyglądał się z przerażeniem, jak siniaki znikały, zostawiając po sobie nienapiętnowaną skórę. Trząsł się. Rozmawiał z wiedźmą. Ponownie.

\- Jak masz na imię? – Matka mówiła, że wiedźmy mogły cię przekląć, jeśli poznały twoje imię. Ale Credence już był przeklęty, prawda?

\- C-Credence Barebone – wyjąkał. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

\- Jestem Percival Graves.

Credence czuł, że nie może oddychać. Matka miała rację. Wiedźma, której imię znajdowało się na jego skórze, przyszła odebrać, co jej.

Ale zamiast gdzieś go zabierać, puścił jego dłoń. Credence spodziewał się jakiejś reakcji po tym, jak poznał swoją bratnią duszę, ale czuł się dokładnie tak, jak przedtem.

\- Możliwe, że będę pojawiał się tu częściej. Jest coś, z czym tylko ty możesz mi pomóc. Zatrzymasz to dla siebie, prawda? – Zabrzmiało to groźnie, więc Credence kiwnął głową.

Wiedźma również skinęła i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

 

Tamtej nocy Matka spojrzała na niego, a pasek odnajdywał jego plecy raz po razie. Nie był pewien, jak wiele razy trafiła w imię. Ale przestało go to obchodzić.

 

Spodziewał się, że będzie czuł się inaczej, ale za każdym razem, kiedy spotykał Pana Gravesa – bo tak miał go nazywać – nie było w tym nic niezwykłego. Mężczyzna był miły i zawsze leczył Credence’a, nigdy nie robił tego, przed czym ostrzegała go Matka. Nigdy nie próbował skusić chłopaka, nie próbował uczyć go czarnoksięstwa ani bezcześcić imienia Pana. Nie próbował zmusić go do ranienia ludzi ani stania się bezmyślnym sługą. Tylko prosił o pomoc.

 

Oczywiście Credence słyszał o atakach w mieście, wiedział, że jego Matka uważała, że to wiedźma. Wiedział również, że czarodzieje też tak uważali. A przynajmniej ten, który mieszkał w sąsiedztwie Matki. Credence wiedział, że ona zabiłaby każdego, kto okazałby się mieć z nimi coś wspólnego, więc zgodził się pomóc tylko po to, żeby Pan Graves do niego wrócił.

Wciąż czekał na jakiś znak.

 

Żaden znak nie nadszedł.

 

A może i nadszedł, bo Credence wiedział, że ludzie nie powinni w ten sposób dotykać innych ludzi. Pan Graves nie powinien kłaść dłoni na jego policzku czy pasie. Nie powinien ocierać ust o ucho Credence’a i mówić mu, jak bardzo poprawiłoby się jego życie, gdyby zwyczajnie mógł wypełnić wyznaczone mu zadanie.

Te uczucia, które odczuwał, musiały brać się z tego, że byli bratnimi duszami. Z tego, że był zaczarowany w taki sposób, że pasował do wiedźmy. Nie potrafił i nie chciał tłumaczyć tego w inny sposób. Jeśli to było to, przed czym ostrzegała go Matka, z chęcią pozwoliłby Panu Gravesowi odciągnąć się od Boga. Okropne uczucia wewnątrz niego zawsze zanikały wtedy, kiedy czarodziej był w pobliżu i po raz pierwszy w życiu chłopak poczuł, że jego przyszłość może nie być tak posępna i szara, jak sądził.

 

Pan Graves opowiadał mu o świecie czarodziejów za każdym razem, kiedy Credence wykreślał z listy kolejne dziecko. Czasami czuł się jak pies, który dostawał nagrodę po każdej dobrze wykonanej sztuczce, ale mimo to chłonął wiedzę niczym spragniony człowiek na pustyni wodę. Bacznie słuchał, jak Graves wyjaśniał różnice między wiedźmami a czarodziejami, jak opowiadał o prawie, o szkole, jak wywracał oczami na coś zwanego Magicznym Kongresem.

Czasami Credence miewał wrażenie, że mężczyzna robił dokładnie to, przed czym Matka ostrzegała go wiele lat temu, ale nie miało to dla niego znaczenia.

 

Kiedy Pan Graves dał mu wisiorek, Credence niemalże przestał oddychać. Cały czas czekał na te wszystkie rzeczy, o których mówiła mu Matka, ale mając czarodzieja tak blisko, mając jego dłonie na swojej skórze, czując ciężar _jego_ naszyjnika na swojej szyi, zrozumiał, że to musi być najbliżej, jak ktoś jego pokroju może zbliżyć się do innego człowieka.

Ale po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna – może nawet od zawsze – czuł, że gdzieś przynależy. Może właśnie tak czuła się jego Matka, kiedy mówiła o kościele albo jak czuli się inni ludzie, podczas rozmowy o polityce. Ale dla Credence’a była to sama obecność Gravesa, co było jedyną rzeczą mającą sens. Dobrze, że przynajmniej jedną rzecz mógł nazwać swoją własną.

 

Tak to wyglądało do momentu, w którym wszystko się zawaliło. Credence nie pamiętał, co się wydarzyło. Pamiętał, że myślał o dziecku, o Panie Gravesie, o tym, co będzie mógł zrobić, kiedy wreszcie będzie wolny, a potem zapadła ciemność.

 Kiedy wrócił do siebie, jego Matka była martwa, a siostra przerażona. W głębi serca wiedział, że to on, że to on był potworem, którego czarodziej szukał przez cały ten czas. Wciąż go wołał, wciąż potrzebował jego obecności, by się uspokoić.  Przyszli po Modesty, Credence zachwiał się ze strachu i bólu.

Kiedy Graves nie mógł wydobyć z niego żądnego słowa, uderzył go i po raz pierwszy w ciągu tych wszystkich miesięcy, przez które się znali, jego rękaw się odsunął. Mimo że jego wzrok był zamglony łzami, był w stanie dostrzec koniec imienia głęboko wrośniętego w nadgarstek mężczyzny.

_ldore_

Próbował złapać oddech. Próbował znaleźć dla tego jakieś wytłumaczenie. Czy to wszystko był tylko podstęp? Zrobiono mu to tylko dlatego, żeby mu pomógł? Czy Pan Graves igrał z nim przez cały ten czas? Może jego Matka od początku miała rację a bratnie dusze służyły tylko do przekonania ludzi do przejścia na ich stronę. A Credence dał się skusić niczym głupiec.

Protekcjonalność w tonie jego głosu, kiedy odepchnął od siebie Credence’a była ostatnią rzeczą, która dotarła do chłopaka przed tym, jak pozwolił pochłonąć się ciemności.

 

Nie pamiętał, co działo się później. Słyszał, że ktoś wykrzykuje jego imię, czasami nawet coś przed sobą widział, ale przez większość czasu otaczał go mrok.  Ból był nie do zniesienia, Credence chciał, żeby zniknął. Chciał, by _on_ zniknął. Nie chciał już nigdy niczego czuć.

 

Kiedy wszystko wokół niego się uspokoiło, znajdował się na podłodze. Czuł metaliczny posmak w ustach i był zmęczony. Chciał umrzeć.

\- Credence! – Czarownica, która uratowała go kilka miesięcy temu, biegła w jego kierunku, klęknęła u jego boku i odwróciła w swoim kierunku. – Wszystko będzie w porządku. Nie jesteś już w niebezpieczeństwie.

Credence rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Pomyślał, że znajdują się w stacji metra, ale dach nad ich głowami był zniszczony.

\- Uspokójcie się, jest całkowicie i w pełni bezbronny – powiedział ktoś inny, Credence przypomniał sobie, że już kiedyś słyszał ten głos. Wysoki, chudy, rudy anglik stał za wiedźmą z unoszącą się kulą czarnej mgły.

\- Nie martw się, już wydobyłem z ciebie Obskurusa. Wciąż masz swoją magię, a przynajmniej w większości. Mam nadzieję, że to już się nigdy nikomu nie przytrafi.

Credence nie wiedział, jak to jest mieć swoją magię, wiedział natomiast, że jej nie chciał. Nie chciał mieć z nią nic wspólnego po tym, co się wydarzyło. Chciał iść do domu, położyć się na podłodze i dostać lanie paskiem.

\- Zabieramy cię do szpitala, nie martw się, wszystko będzie w porządku – powiedziała czarownica, a Credence poczuł, że traci przytomność.

Ostatnim, co zobaczył, były białe włosy postaci klęczącej na podłodze za nimi.

 

Spędził tydzień w dziwnym magicznym szpitalu, zanim go wypuścili. Czarownica – Tina - i jej siostra Queenie odebrały go i poinformowały, że będzie mieszkać z nimi do czasu aż MACUSA oczyści jego imię – nie wiedział, co to jest ani co to oznacza, ale był pewien, że nie chciał wiedzieć.

Zamierzał uciec tak szybko, jak się tylko dało, ale dowiedział się, że Queenie była szczególnie dobra w czytaniu myśli. Tydzień zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że kobieta potrafi to robić.

\- Nie próbuj tłumić swoich myśli, kochanie – powiedziała z kuchni; Credence się wzdrygnął.

\- Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że słyszę twoje myśli, ale nie martw się, nie będę cię zawstydzać.

Credence jej nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego naciągnął na głowę koc, który mu dały. Jeśli nie będzie mógł jej zobaczyć, może będzie mógł ją ignorować.

 

Pewnej nocy obudził się, krzycząc, ale w pobliżu była tylko Queenie. Potrzeba niszczenia wciąż w nim była, ale tym razem nie miał mocy, by móc ją zrealizować. Leżał na kanapie, sapiąc, nienawidząc i kochając Pana Gravesa, chciało mu się płakać. Zakrył oczy ramieniem, kiedy Queenie weszła do pokoju.

\- Wszystko w porządku, słoneczko?

Nie odpowiedział. Chciał móc pozbyć się uczucia bycia zdradzonym, ale nie potrafił. Gdyby po prostu posłuchał Matki, nie zostałby zniszczony.

\- To, co zrobił ci Grindelwald, nie było z twojej winy.

Credence zadrżał.

\- Wiedział, jak się do ciebie zbliżyć i wykorzystał cię. Nie przejmuj się, o wiele potężniejsi od ciebie czarodzieje zostali przez niego zwiedzeni.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Kim jest Grindelwald?

Queenie ucichła. Kiedy Credence zsunął rękę z twarzy i spojrzał na nią, wydawała się zmartwiona.

\- Nie chcieliśmy ci mówić, bo przeszedłeś przez wystarczająco wiele… Gellert Grindelwald jest europejskim czarnoksiężnikiem, mordercą i szowinistą. Kilka miesięcy temu zniknął z Europy, cały świat go szukał. Znaleźliśmy go kilka tygodni temu zakamuflowanego pod postacią Percivala Gravesa.

Credence milczał.

\- Ale nie martw się, już nie może cię skrzywdzić, zajęli się nim najlepsi z najlepszych.

\- Więc osobą, którą poznałem, nie był Percival Graves?

\- Nie, kochanie. Z tego, co wiemy, Pan Graves został zaatakowany przez Grindelwalda, który następnie przyjął jego postać. Wiesz, Grinde…

\- Więc nie żyje?

\- Pan Graves? Och, nie, znaleziono go, podczas przeszukiwania kryjówek Grindelwalda. Pobitego i poranionego, z tak połamanymi kośćmi, że uleczenie go, nawet przy pomocy magii, trochę potrwa.

Więc mężczyzna, którego Credence uważał za swoją bratnią duszą, w ogóle nią nie był. A osoba, która była jego bratnią duszą, wciąż gdzieś tam była. O ile bratnie dusze istniały. Jeżeli nie była to kolejna historyjka o duchach, opowiedziana przez jego Matkę. Jeżeli to nie znaczyło, że Credence był tylko jakimś dziwakiem z imieniem na plecach.

\- Wszystkie czarownice i czarodzieje je mają – powiedziała Queenie miękkim i kojącym głosem. – Czasami nawet nie-magowie, jeśli ich bratnią duszą jest czarodziej, ale takie przypadki są naprawdę rzadkie. – Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.

Credence nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Więc w ogóle nie był dziwakiem. Więc gdzieś tam był ktoś mu przeznaczony. Ktoś, kto nie był tym całym Grindelwaldem, który wykorzystał go do zrealizowania swoich egoistycznych celów.

\- Och! – Zaklaskała Queenie. – Pozwól, że opowiem ci o mojej bratniej duszy, polubisz go. Jest piekarzem i robi takie wspaniałe…

Queenie nawijała i nawijała i mimo tego, że Credence’a specjalnie nie interesował ten mężczyzna, zrozumiał, że kobieta przekazała mu coś dużo ważniejszego.

Jej bratnia dusza była jednym z nie-czarodziei, którzy mieli znamię. I nawet mimo że teraz nie mogli być razem przez coś, czego Credence nie rozumiał, cały czas go odwiedzała, a on czasami patrzył na nią tak, jakby wszystko pamiętał.

A skoro Queenie pewnego dnia będzie mogła być szczęśliwa z nie-magiem, Credence mógł zaakceptować swój własny los.

 

Miesiąc po rozmowie z Queenie, Tina zabrała go do Magicznego Kongresu – i wreszcie wyjaśniła, co znaczyła nazwa MACUSA – na przesłuchanie. Kobieta, która je przeprowadzała, była młoda i miała bystre oczy, które sprawiały, że czuł się niekomfortowo. Zadawała mu pytania o jego czas spędzony z Matką, o spotkania z Panem Gr… Grindelwaldem, a Credence odpowiadał najlepiej, jak potrafił. Kobieta nie złościła się, kiedy chłopak potrzebował czasu na odpowiedź albo kiedy na nią nie patrzył. Zapytała go, jak się czuje i przez chwilę myślał, że powinien skłamać. Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie Queenie i był wystarczająco ogarnięty, żeby zrozumieć, że pewnie nie była ona jedyną osobą, która posiadała takie umiejętności. Matka pewnie nie cierpiałaby wiedzy, że wiedźmy potrafią czytać w myślach.

Szczerze odpowiedział, że nie chce tam być, że chce iść do domu i nie mieć nic wspólnego z magicznym światem. Kobieta odpowiedziała mu, że nie mogą go wypuścić, jeśli nie nauczy się nią władać.

Musiał nauczyć się jak ją opanować i z niej korzystać, żeby nie musieć jej używać. Żeby nie być niestabilnym.

Zapytał, jak długo mu to zajmie, a ona uśmiechnęła się i wyjaśniła, że dzieci chodzą do szkół magii latami.

I mimo tego, że Credence uważał, iż jest wystarczająco inteligentny, wiedział, że pewnie zajmie mu to tyle samo, o ile nie więcej, czasu.

 

To Tina poszła z nim na zakupy w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Nie kupili niczego innego, bo ona i Queenie wciąż miały swoje książki, a Credence nie chciał uczyć się o eliksirach i innych rzeczach, o których mówiły, bo nie miało to dla niego żadnego sensu.

Pozwoliły mu ćwiczyć pod nadzorem w jadalni i opowiedziały mu tyle magicznej historii, ile pamiętały.

Kiedy każdego ranka wychodził z Tiną do MACUSA’y, wiedział trochę więcej niż dnia poprzedniego, a starszy pan, który udzielał mu dziennych lekcji, zauważył jego szybki progres.

Może… Może udałoby mu się wydostać z tego szybciej, niż sądził.

 

Nie zapytał Tiny, gdzie idą, gdy złapała go za rękę i się teleportowała. Ta procedura obudziła w nim bolesne wspomnienia, wspomnienia, które próbował tłumić – nawet jeśli inni mówili, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, inaczej nie potrafił sobie z nimi poradzić. Pojawili się w małej uliczce; Credence chwycił Queenie za rękę. Spojrzała na niego przez ramię i posłała mu kojący uśmiech. Chłopak uspokoił się dopiero kilka sekund później, kiedy szli alejką.  

Queenie wciągnęła go do piekarni i na moment zastygł w miejscu, czując zapach i widząc te wszystkie wypieki. Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolono mu wejść do takiego sklepu, ale jak już się tam znalazł, stwierdził, że tam nie pasuje.

\- Chcesz coś? Ja stawiam! – Kobieta spacerowała po sklepie podekscytowana, a Credence od razu za nią podążył.

\- Niczego nie chcę – odpowiedział; spojrzała na niego. - Nalegam.

\- Ja również nalegam, musisz spróbować…

\- Wróciłaś – odezwał się głos zza nich, a Queenie odwróciła się tak szybko, jakby się teleportowała. Credence rzucił okiem na mężczyznę, na jego wąsy i fartuch, orientując się, że to musiała być jej bratnia dusza. Piekarz. Spojrzał najpierw na nią, potem na niego i mimo że Credence nie był zbyt dobry w odczytywaniu ludzi, dostrzegł w jego oczach rozczarowanie.

\- Po prostu musiałam pokazać mojemu kuzynowi twój sklep.

Piekarz od razu się rozpromienił.

\- Twój kuzyn jest i moim kuzynem.

Queenie śmiała się zbyt głośno a Credence nawet się uśmiechnął. Sekundę później niemalże spodziewał się, że jego Matka wyjdzie z jakiegoś kąta tylko po to, żeby zganić ich oboje za zawstydzanie jej przy ludziach, ale nie zjawił się nikt, kto mógłby go skrzywdzić.

Wyszli pół godziny później z dwiema torbami wypieków. Queenie uśmiechała się przez całą drogę, a Credence? Credence nie mógł uwierzyć, że zwyczajne spotkanie jej bratniej duszy sprawiło jej tyle szczęścia.

Nie mógł zrozumieć czy to przez nich, czy to tak powinny wyglądać bratnie dusze, ale zazdrościł jej tego.

 

Tina przez cały tydzień musiała długo zostawać w pracy, więc on i Queenie jedli sami, a później kobieta pozwalała mu ćwiczyć kilka prostych zaklęć, których wcześniej nie próbował. Kiedy udało mu się sprawić, by talerze same się umyły a przy tym nie potrzaskały i zobaczył radosny uśmiech Queenie, stwierdził, że bycie czarodziejem wcale nie było takie złe.

 

\- Nie wiem czy będę mogła cię dzisiaj odebrać – powiedziała Tina, kiedy przeniosła ich do MACUSA’y tamtego poranka.

\- Po prostu nam powiedz, to zostanę dłużej, nie przejmuj się tym.

Źle się czuł, wiedząc, że muszą aranżować swój dzień wokół niego, ale za każdym razem, kiedy nalegał, że poczeka, aż Tina skończy, obie się na niego obrażały. Nie rozumiał, co w nim widziały, a nauczono go, że to nie było normalne zachowanie.

Tina podziękowała Queenie, która zostawiła ich przy wejściu, podczas gdy oni udali się do wind.

Czarownica opuściła windę przed nim i odwróciła się, by go pożegnać, zanim przerwał jej odgłos laski stukającej o podłogę.

\- Spóźniłaś się. – Wypowiedział to głos tak Credence’owi znajomy, że wszędzie by go rozpoznał. Co prawda nie zobaczył osoby, do której on należał, gdyż drzwi zdążyły się zamknąć, ale był za to wdzięczny.

Nie wiedział, co zrobiłby, gdyby ponownie poznał Percivala Gravesa.

 

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Queenie wieczorem, na co Credence tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie mógł skoncentrować się na niczym innym niż na myśli, że Pan Graves znajdował się w tym budynku.

\- Nie wiedziałyśmy, że miał dzisiaj wrócić do pracy. Gdybyśmy wiedziały, ostrzegłybyśmy cię.

Chłopak raz jeszcze wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do spożywania posiłku.

 

Queenie odebrała go tak, jak każdego dnia w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Tina pracowała do późna każdego wieczoru, nawet w dni, w które powinna mieć wolne. Credence nie wiedział dlaczego, bo nikt nic mu nie powiedział, ale zauważył, że Queenie była o to zła.

\- Chodźmy… - przerwała i odwróciła się. – Daj mi chwileczkę.

Podążył za nią, kiedy odchodziła i usłyszał stukot laski, zanim zobaczył mężczyznę.

\- Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego Dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów wychodzi o czasie, podczas gdy jego Aurorzy każdego dnia robią nadgodziny? – wyrzuciła Panu Gravesowi Queenie, a Credence ostrożnie się do nich zbliżył.  Był tak blisko, że wreszcie mógł się mu przyjrzeć. Nie bardzo różnił się od tego, jak wyglądał wcześniej, poza laską, na której się opierał i blizną, która biegła od jego skroni do szczęki.  Wyglądał na zmęczonego; Credence nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku. Było zupełnie tak, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy i nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć.

\- Pani Goldstein, pani siostra robi nadgodziny z własnej woli. – Jego usta pozostały rozchylone przez kolejną sekundę, podczas której spojrzał Queenie przez ramię, a Credence skurczył się w sobie, kiedy jego oczy się w niego wwierciły. Wtedy Pan Graves pokręcił głową, ponownie spoglądając na czarownicę. – Może pani zabrać swoją siostrę do domu. Cokolwiek chciała udowodnić, już to udowodniła.

Szedł dalej, jakby Queenie w ogóle tam nie było, ale im bliżej Credence’a się znajdował, tym bardziej zwalniał.

\- A kim ty jesteś? – zapytał Graves; Credence przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział, co się działo, ale teraz, kiedy stał tak blisko niego, już się go nie bał, nie potrafił nawet skojarzyć go z Grindelwaldem, bo to, co czuł, kiedy na niego patrzył, było tak fundamentalnie inne, że nie rozumiał, dlaczego wcześniej nie dostrzegł różnicy. Oczy czarodzieja otworzyły się szerzej i gdyby Credence nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, pomyślałby, że go sobie przypomniał.

\- Jest nikim – odpowiedziała za niego Queenie i złapała go za rękę. – Miłego dnia, Panie Graves.

Pociągnęła za sobą Credence’a. Kiedy obrócił głowę, on wciąż na niego patrzył z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

 

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała później Queenie, kiedy Tina była pod prysznicem. – Tylko… jest powód, dlaczego nikt nie zauważył różnicy między Grindelwaldem a Gravesem.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał. Nie zrozumiał.

\- Mężczyzna, którego poznałeś miesiące temu? To nie był tylko Grindelwald noszący twarz Gravesa. To był Grindelwald naśladujący osobowość Gravesa wystarczająco dobrze, by oszukać cały Magiczny Kongres. Ludzi, którzy pracowali z nim od lat.

\- Mówisz, że będzie traktował mnie tak samo?

\- Mówię, że powinieneś być ostrożniejszy – westchnęła Queenie.

 

Credence starał się być ostrożniejszy, starał się robić wszystko dobrze, dokładnie tak, jak mówiła Queenie, ale teraz, kiedy wreszcie spotkał swoją prawdziwą bratnią duszę i poczuł, jak odmiennie na nią reaguje, nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. I najwyraźniej nie był jedynym, bo minęły niecałe dwa dni, a Pan Graves zaprosił go do swojego gabinetu.

Credence przełknął ślinę, zanim zapukał, drzwi otworzyły się same. Graves siedział za dużym biurkiem, czytając raport. Chłopak, nie odważywszy się usiąść bez otrzymania na to zgody, stanął przed krzesłem, szukając różnic między dwoma mężczyznami.

Nie licząc blizny, nie znalazł żadnych. Każdy włos na jego głowie był na swoim miejscu a ubranie było nieskazitelne jak zawsze. Jedyną różnicą było to, że Credence nigdy wcześniej nie widział go bez płaszcza i szalika. Oba wisiały na wieszaku przy drzwiach. Marynarka przewieszona była przez oparcie fotela, zostawiając go w samej białej koszuli i czarnej kamizelce. Credence odważył się spojrzeć na jego nadgarstek, ale rękawy były opuszczone. Nie mógł zobaczyć czy imię było inne niż na tym Grindelwaldzie.

\- Usiądź, proszę – zaoferował mężczyzna po jakiejś minucie niezręcznego stania. Credence usiadł tak szybko, jak potrafił, z lekko zgarbionymi plecami i przyciśniętymi do siebie kolanami. Nie wiedział, co tam robił, ale średnio go to obchodziło.

Wreszcie Pan Graves odłożył papiery na bok i westchnął.

\- Muszę cię przeprosić – powiedział, a Credence uniósł brwi ze zmieszaniem.

Przeprosić?

\- Za co? – zapytał.

\- Słyszałem o tym, co ci się przytrafiło. Ja…

\- To nie pańska wina! – przerwał mu Credence, a następnie się zarumienił. Chciał skulić się w sobie, ukryć, ochronić przed karą, która z pewnością miała nadejść, ale Graves tylko parsknął i odchylił się do tyłu. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd chłopak wszedł do pokoju, Pan Graves spojrzał na niego a tamten przełknął, nie będąc pewnym, jak zareagować, gdy jego wzrok został złapany w pułapkę ciemnych oczu.

\- Myślę, że po pierwszym razie uświadomiłem mu, że istniejesz. Niemniej jednak, zostałeś zraniony przez kogoś, kto nosił moją twarz, dlatego chciałem cię zapewnić, że z mojej strony nic złego już cię nie spotka. Obecnie dajemy sobie radę z Grindelwaldem, więc jesteś bezpieczny.

Credence cały czas kiwał głową, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy i przestał dopiero wtedy, kiedy czarodziej skończył mówić.

\- Co miał pan na myśli poprzez „pierwszy raz”?

\- Kiedy obserwowałem spotkanie. Wtedy ty, uh, patrzyłeś się na mnie… - wydukał Graves, a Credence poczuł, że twarz mu się rumieni.

\- Więc to był pan? A inne razy?

Kręcąc głową, Pan Graves pochylił się do przodu, splótł dłonie na biurku. Jego nadgarstek wciąż był w całości zasłonięty.

\- Niestety, później to już nie ze mną rozmawiałeś.

Skinął głową. Wszystko nabrało sensu. Wszystko, co się wydarzyło, nabrało sensu.

\- Było inaczej. Kiedy byłem z nim – przyznał i zobaczył, że usta tamtego ułożyły się w uśmiech. Musiał ucieszyć się, że to słyszy, a ta myśl sprawiła, że po ciele Credence’a rozeszło się ciepło.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi ci to wynagrodzić. To wszystko musiało być… mylące i bolesne. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, po prostu mi powiedz, dobrze?

Credence sam siebie zapytał, co Pan Graves mógł mu dać. Ile mógł mu dać. Nie było niczego, czego chłopak chciał, poza wiedzą czy…

\- Czy mógłbym to zobaczyć? – musiał wiedzieć. Musiał poznać prawdę, czy jego imię naprawdę tam było. Czy był jedyną osobą przeznaczoną właśnie jemu.

Pan Graves wydawał się zaskoczony, ale rozłożył ręce.

\- Oczywiście.

Otworzył pierwszy guzik kamizelki i rozwiązał krawat. Credence odwrócił wzrok, kiedy zorientował się, że Graves zamierzał otworzyć również koszulę. Z jakiegoś powodu spodziewał się, że znamię znajdowało się tam, gdzie było u Grindelwalda, czyli na nadgarstku.

Ponownie spojrzał w górę, kiedy mężczyzna odsunął prawą połę koszuli, odsłaniając czarny szlak włosów i tam, tuż nad obojczykiem.

Credence przełknął ślinę.

Tam było jego imię. Na czyjejś skórze.

Zorientował się, że jego ręka jest wyciągnięta, dopiero wtedy, gdy Graves podniósł brwi.

\- J-Ja… - wyjąkał; czarodziej się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie, podejdź, nie przeszkadza mi to.

Chłopak pochylił się do przodu w krześle i dotknął skóry tuż nad znamieniem.

Miał wrażenie, jakby poraził go niewielki piorun i przez sekundę nie mógł złapać oddechu. Jabłko Adama Gravesa zadrgało, a kiedy jego dłoń dotknęła dłoni Credence’a, oboje lekko zadrżeli.

Mężczyzna wziął jego dłoń i skierował jego palce w kierunku imienia, przesuwając nimi po każdej literze z należytą troską.

Credence zrozumiał, że musiał robić to milion razy wcześniej, bo nawet nie nie patrzył w tym kierunku. _Patrzy tylko na mnie._

Właśnie tego brakowało mu w fałszywym Gravesie. Właśnie to czuła Queenie, za każdym razem, kiedy spoglądała na piekarza. Właśnie przed tym ostrzegała go matka.

A kiedy Pan Graves rozplątał ich palce i zaczął głaskać kciukiem wewnętrzną stronę jego dłoni, Credence poczuł, że wreszcie może oddychać.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Wam się podobało, zostawcie, proszę, kudosa zarówno tutaj jak i pod oryginałem, bo wiadomo, że to autorka włożyła w ten tekst najwięcej swojej pracy :D  
> Ale komentarz też możecie zostawić i zmotywować mnie do tłumaczenia i/lub pisania kolejnych tekstów :D  
> ORAZ  
> Jeśli ktoś pamięta jak po polsku brzmiała nazwa "The Second Salemers" to proszę napisać w komentarzu lub wysłać mi na maila (który podany jest w moim profilu), bo za Chiny nie mogę jej sobie przypomnieć a polska wersja HP wiki w ogóle nie pomogła xd Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję :)


End file.
